Maelstrom of Hellsing V2
by scarface101
Summary: One day Integra Hellsing receives a phone call from an unexpected source. What will happen when Hellsing, takes in a certain blonde Jinchuuriki who is... Integra's Fiance? Naruto x Harem. Warning: Bashing. [You have been warned. So don't flame about it.]


**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry I've been gone for so fucking long. I was at my grandparents ; staying with them for awhile. While I was there I got to watching Hellsing Ultimate and it inspired me to do a completely revamped version of my original Naruto/Hellsing story. I hope you enjoy this, I shall do my best to make it better than the original version. TALLY HO!**

**Next update: Who said the Circus wasn't fun?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's.**

**Chapter one: Ring ring. Calling Integra Hellsing.**

Integra Hellsing sat in her office reading over documents, mission reports, some letters from members of the Round Table and the Queen of England. The current document was of the village of Cheddar incident, she was not pleased with Alucard for turning that Seras woman into a Vampire, which easily could have been avoided if he hadn't blown a hole through her chest.

But that was Alucard's style, always has been. The shoot first ask questions later type. If an obstacle gets in his way the ancient Vampire's first reaction is to either shoot it or smash it apart. Never failed.

She took a drag from her cigar knowing she would have to handle everything as it came. Seras had no parents or living family which made it much easier for her to vanish from the system, especially since her coworkers were killed at Cheddar by that vampire priest and his ghouls, plus her Superior's were told not to ask questions. Besides, if the Seras woman is trained enough, she could be a good Vampire killer like Alucard himself.

Her musing was cut off by the sound of her telephone ringing, chances were it was the queen or someone reporting another Vampire attack she sighed and picked it up answering half-tiredly "Yes. Who is this?"

The voice on the other end spoke "Is this Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought _'From his voice he sounds like a teenager. If that's the case I would think this is a wrong number…. But he asked for me specifically by name.'_

"Who is this? How did you get this number? And how do you know my full name?" she asked furiously to whoever was speaking on the phone. She heard an audible gulp as the caller spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

A deafening silence occurred as the blonde woman's cigar fell from her mouth, time slowed down as the cigar fell in slow-motion before finally hitting the floor with a small thump as it scattered ashes on impact. A cold sweat formed as her heart raced and her hand shook as it tightened around the phone, fearing she might drop it as well.

"Did…. You say… Uzumaki?" she asked with bated breath tugging at her collar in discomfort. The voice now identified as Naruto replied "Yes. That's my name. I was running from a mob, and hid inside this big mansion. I found an important looking scroll and this telephone. Only the rich can afford these things; anyway inside the scroll was your name and this number. I used it and here I am talking to you."

She bit her lip slightly as a small bead of sweat ran down her left temple "Who are your parents Naruto?" she asked in a slightly hopeful voice; there was a pause for a few long moments before Naruto's voice answered "I don't know. I'm an orphan. I asked the Sandaime about it, but he said he didn't know them."

The leader of Hellsing bit the inside of her cheek slightly in frustration but then decided on another question "Do you know when your birthday is?" she asked hoping he would say the date she was thinking of, then his voice came through the phone as he spoke "October tenth. Why did you ask?"

Her glasses gleamed slightly as she answered "Listen very carefully to me. I will only explain this once. I can tell you everything. And I mean everything about who you are." On the other end of the phone the blonde was stunned but remained silent waiting for her to continue as she spoke "Your parents are none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You would know the latter as the Yondaime Hokage."

The teen was silent for a minute before saying "I… I… I had a hunch, I looked so much like him… but I didn't want to delude myself into thinking that. Least not without proof."

She smiled slightly as she answered "Commendable. Now allow me to further explain, on your birthday Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi, but here's the catch: Kushina was the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The first being Mito Senju Uzumaki. Anyway, I believe that someone attacked Konoha, using the Bijuu as a weapon. However this hypothesis is filled with holes; for starters I don't know the who, how, or why. But whoever did it… couldn't have been 'normal'."

From the other end of the phone line Naruto spoke in a somewhat pleading voice "Tell me more about my mother. More about this Uzumaki clan."

Sensing his desperation she answered "Your mother was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She was rather infamous due to her temper but she was also very kind and never backed down from a fight. I'm afraid I don't fully remember. I was very young when I first met her. But… trust me when I say she could be your best friend or worst enemy. Though to be honest… I don't think she truly loved her husband. Hers and his personalities clashed."

"How so?" asked Naruto as he listened intently. The dark-skinned woman tapped the mouthpiece of her phone a few times before replying "Well, your father was a Pacifist by nature. He was a kind and intelligent man… but I think there's such a thing as being TOO kind. From what I recall he saved her from being kidnapped and shortly after the two were engaged. Kushina is a fiery woman with a violent temper. She was a good woman, but if someone ever did her wrong… she would never let it go without a reason.

Minato was different, I remember one time someone groped Kushina, Minato just laughed it off. If he were a real husband he would've done something. The groper was found later, bleeding in an alley after being stabbed repeatedly in his reproductive organs. Kushina's work no doubt."

Naruto gulped slightly as his sphincter clinched and scrotum contracted at that painful image.

Integra pulled out a Cigar as she cut off a piece with her cigar cutter then lit it, she took a drag from it and changed the subject "Your clan, the Uzumaki clan, were infamous. They were excellent sword users, Seal masters, they had abnormally high Chakra levels, and unnatural long life thanks to their longevity. When your mother was a little girl her village, Uzu, was attacked by a coalition of villages, Uzu was attacked because people feared it, and it's vast power since such a small village was well on it's way to becoming the Sixth major village.

Kushina was sent to Konoha to be the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and she came with a plea to the Sandaime to save her village. But no help came. During your mother's pregnancy with you… she hinted to my father…. That there was some kind of conspiracy. Somehow Konoha was involved in Uzu's destruction, especially since Uzu somehow 'mysteriously' vanished off all history books and the like."

On the other end of the phone Naruto's eyes flashed red as he asked "I see, but what does all of this have to do with you?"

She blew out a puff of smoke as she answered "My family, the Hellsing Family, and your clan had a very strong relationship, including Kushina, my father knew every single Uzumaki by name. Since your mother was the last after the fall of Uzu, and you were confirmed to be a boy in Kushina's womb, your mother and my father, in secret, created a marriage contract between me and you. In short, I'm your fiancée."

She heard a small thump sound on the other end making her think that he had fainted from so much information. She hanged up the phone and called out "Walter!" on cue, the Hellsing family butler appeared as he asked "Yes Sir Hellsing?"

Her glasses glinted in the light of her desk's lamp as she spoke "Prepare our planes. We're going to the Elemental Nations." The former Vampire hunter raised an eyebrow as he asked "The Elemental Nations? That's a place I haven't heard of since…. Can it be?!" he yelled at the end putting the pieces together.

"Yes. My Fiancé is alive. And we are going to find him. Immediately." She stated with authority, the butler smirked as he bowed slightly before saying "Consider it done."

**A week later.**

"Can someone explain this to me again?" asked one Seras Victoria who was the newest member of Hellsing and a recently turned Vampire. Her Sire, Alucard shrugged slightly as he spoke "Please do. My knowledge about these 'Nations' are limited at best."

Walter smirked slightly as he explained "Very well. The Elemental Nations is a group of nations on an island continent far from the rest of the world. There are people there with powers over the elements, like fire, water, lightening, etc. Some of them are so strong they can crush mountains. These people are called 'Shinobi' or 'Ninjas'"

A question mark appeared over the two Vampires heads as a thought bubble appeared, with a man dressed all in black with a face mask chucking Shuriken while screaming 'Hiyah!'

Walter pulled out a needle as he popped the thought bubble stating "Not that kind of Ninja. That's just a stereotype." At this Seras sweat-dropped as she leaned over and whispered to her Sire "What just happened?" Alucard shrugged as he replied back "No idea. So explain to us WHY we're going to this place again? This village covered in leaves?"

Walter adjusted his glasses as he answered "That's Village hidden in the Leaves. The reason we're going there is because of Sir Integra's fiancé."

There was a pregnant pause as the two Vampires were stunned at this. The male one chuckled as he spoke "Good one Walter. Though don't test my patience and tell us the real reason we're going."

The butler said nothing, his face hardened showing no sense of humor, the two Vampires caught this and realized he was serious. "Interesting. So who's the guy who's caught Master's attention?"

The ex-Vampire hunter smiled slightly as he answered "It was a marriage contract set up by Integra's father, and her fiancé's mother. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, our estimates show he should be about fifteen years old."

"Sir Integra is a pedophile?!" screamed Seras causing a sweat-drop to appear on Walter's head as he thought _'Oh my. This could take longer than I originally thought.'_

**In Konoha.**

Naruto was sitting in class, not paying attention to Iruka's lecture, the blonde's thoughts were solely focused on what had transpired on a week ago, where he had, without realizing it, called his fiancée and learned of his heritage. Though he wondered why his mother married his father if she didn't really love him? Why did Hiruzen hide his lineage? What other secrets were being kept from him?

The blonde sighed as he wished he could've talked more to this Integra person, but the damned phone was pretty old, and broke when he accidentally fell on it upon fainting. Bad luck there. As he absentmindedly rolled his pencil with his finger, a shiver ran down his spine.

He felt a powerful Killer Intent filled with bloodlust. He cautiously looked over the classroom, and from what he saw no one felt the KI not even Iruka and Mizuki. As the blonde slowly turned towards the window he saw, in the place of his reflection a woman with black hair with red streaked bangs, a slightly freckled face, yellow eyes, and she was dressed in a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white T-shirt, black pants and boots.

She smiled at him and whispered "Boo." When Naruto blinked she was gone, making him wonder if there was really something there, or if he was seeing things.

As he looked out the window he saw a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair, dressed in a business suit. Another blonde woman with a decent bust in a beige uniform, a somewhat aged man with glasses, and an intimidating man dressed in red and black.

Naruto noticed that these four were approaching the Academy making him wonder who they were, and why there were there. After a few minutes a knock was heard on the door "Um, come in." spoke Iruka rather unsure of what to make of this. The dark-skinned woman Naruto had seen just minutes ago entered the classroom.

Many of the male students drooled over her, some muttering about her possibly being the 'dominant' type while the girls thought she was a crossdresser. "What the hell's with that? You some kind of tranny?!" yelled a certain pink-hair fan-girl.

A tic-mark appeared on Integra's forehead as she furiously smoked her cigar, it wasn't that she was a crossdresser, she just wore business suits and the like so her peers would take her more seriously. And it worked… sometimes.

"I'm Integra Hellsing. I'm looking for one Naruto Uzumaki." She spoke, which prompted Naruto to quickly get up and run to her, instantly recognizing her voice. She looked her fellow blonde over, somewhat underwhelmed by his short stature despite his age, though in truth she didn't know what to expect.

"What do you want with Naruto, Integra-san?" asked Iruka, feeling like he heard the name 'Hellsing' from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. The Spectacled woman merely replied "Classified." Causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me Integra-san." Iruka spoke more seriously as his hand slowly reached for a Kunai. "Classified." Repeated the blonde woman much more sternly.

Iruka pulled a Kunai and spoke with clear hostility "Unless you tell me what you intend to do with Naruto I refuse to let him go with you." The dark-skinned woman wasn't fazed at all, instead she reached into her breast pocket of her suit and pulled out some kind of badge, that had the Hokage's seal on it "This is a literal 'do whatever you want and get away with it badge' if I say Naruto is coming with me, then he's coming with me. End of story."

This time the scarred Chunin stumbled back in shock, the various students were muttering amongst themselves wondering how she had a badge like that with the Hokage's seal. In truth Integra's father received it from Kushina, another one of the many things Integra inherited from her father.

With the argument quelled the two blondes left the classroom, with the three others who were with Integra. "This is Walter, Alucard, and Seras. They all work for me. Now please excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes." They nodded as she marched hastily to the Academy Archives.

She flipped through the various folders in the filing cabinets until she found Naruto's; she skimmed through it, and found herself disgusted by the lack of education. She could easily tell his tests had been tampered with and that the teachers showed no mercy in keeping Naruto ignorant.

She pulled out a Cell-phone and called Walter "Walter. Change of plans. I'm going to meet the Hokage and Council posthaste. See to whatever my fiancé needs."

She snatched up the file of her fiancé and quickly headed to the Council chambers, knowing there was likely a meeting going on, to which there indeed was. As she entered the Hokage tower and approached the Council chambers she shoved her way past an annoying secretary and kicked the door in. The various Council members were stunned at her forceful entrance as she bellowed "Hiruzen Sarutobi! Would you care to explain something to me?!"

The Sandaime dropped his pipe knowing full well who this was, as did most of the Council, this was the head of the Hellsing organization, Integra Hellsing. Her visit's were few and very far between. All her visits could be counted on a single hand, but they all knew her all the same.

"Integra. This is… unexpected." Tsume spoke trying to break the silence. The blonde woman nodded respectfully at the Inuzuka clan head and replied "It is. Normally I'd announce my coming but these are… extraordinary circumstances."

"Extraordinary how Integra-san?" asked one Inoichi since he didn't want to beat around the bush, sensing this Integra bluntly spoke "I'll get to the point. I received a phone call from my fiancé. Who's name is Naruto Uzumaki. Would someone care to explain to me why the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, was reported to my father 'dead' when he is VERY much ALIVE?!" she shouted at the end with pure malice making all of them sweat, and a few of the older Civilians to wet themselves in terror.

"T-T-That's not possible! There's no way a demon spawn could be related to [BLAM] AAAAAAAGH!" one Kizashi Haruno screamed as he was shot in the leg by Integra, who had a malevolent aura surrounding her as she spoke with words as sharp as a flint "Don't EVER speak like that about my fiancé."

Hiruzen decided to step in to keep the peace as he stated "To be completely honest Sir Integra, I never sent a notification on Naruto's death. I sent one notifying your father I would place the boy 'hiding in plain sight' were the exact words. It was strictly for Naruto's protection."

The blonde woman took a drag from her cigar as she spoke "Fine. Innocent until proven Guilty, old man. Someone may have tampered with the letter, for reasons unknown. Another reason I'm and, a more recent reason, is that my fiancé has been getting insufficient training as a Shinobi."

"But of course, we can't have the de… er brat get too powerful. Think of the damage it… er HE could do if he…" Koharu was cut off by Integra, the latter shouting "THAT'S COMPLETE BOLLOCKS!"

The Sandaime rubbed his temples, knowing that it was likely someone was going to get killed if this kept on so he spoke "Integra-san, what is it you want? If you want your fiancé to go with you back to your country then I can't allow that for a number of reasons, including but not limited to his Jinchuuriki status, his lineage, the fact he isn't an official Shinobi yet, et cetera."

The dark-skinned woman blow smoke a few times in thought as she asked "Who's the top candidate for 'Rookie of the Year'?" Shikaku Nara muttered bitterly as though the words he spoke left a foul taste in his mouth "Sasuke Uchiha."

The Surname itself made the Hellsing woman's blood boil, she had met one Fugaku Uchiha, let's suffice it to say… that a clan war nearly broke out between the Hellsing's and Uchiha's, despite the former not being an 'official' clan. Ever since then, there had been bad blood between the two.

Integra smirked as she spoke "Your graduation's are in a month. I'm willing to bet I can have Naruto well-trained enough to beat Sasuke."

Kizashi seeing an opportunity spoke smugly, despite the pain of being shot "Are you? If Sasuke beats Naruto then you must hand over the Hellsing Family's 'Secret Weapon." The Hellsing woman raised an eyebrow knowing he was referring to Alucard, though it's likely he didn't know EXACTLY what the weapon was.

"Fine. But if Naruto beats the Uchiha… [Dark smile.] the Civilian council shall hand over all their assets to the Hellsing family, all stocks, bonds, deeds, shall belong to Hellsing." She stated relishing at the chance to take away from them. If she knew anything it was this simple fact: NEVER underestimate an Uzumaki.

That was a universal law of nature.

"Deal!" shouted Kizashi making the other Civilians face-vault since they didn't agree to this gamble. With that Integra turned on her heel and said "Pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye." With that she marched out of the chamber's leaving many Council members Shinobi and Civilian alike dumbfounded.

As she headed to where Walter, Alucard, and the others awaited the Hellsing leader thought _'I need to train my fiancé, and fast. Though I do know this, if I give him a blade, then he'll quickly adapt to it. Another good method will be to train him in killing the Supernatural. But where will be a good start?'_

**In Russia.**

A young couple were exploring an old palace, the palace of Nicholas the II, the final Tsar of Russia. In the ballroom was a wide assortment of statues, all human in appearance and made from ice. The Ice Statues were done in such detail that whoever made it, likely was an expert, or wasn't human.

Suddenly the Statues began dancing about on their own, their eyes glowing an eerie white color. The couple huddled together in terror as a voice rang out **"****Как****тариф вам паломников? Приходите, Регистрация мяч и танцевать всю ночь напролет****!****[How fare you pilgrims? Come, join the Ball and dance the night away!]"** the couple ran out of the Palace screaming in terror, and were thus apprehended by the police.

"Другой призрак прицельной. Люди говорят, что Романов дворец не дает покоя; Я думаю, что слухи верны.[Another ghost sighting. People say that Romanov palace is haunted; I think the rumors are true]."A police officer said to her partner. Who nodded and replied "Да. Мы должны вызвать в некоторых экспертов. Босс упомянул что-то о чем-то под названием ... Hellsing организации.Yes. We need to call in some experts. Boss mentioned something about something called... Hellsing organization."

**End chapter one.**

**Next time: Naruto is plunged into the world of the Supernatural. The world of Vampires, Werewolves and spirits. Will Naruto adapt to this sudden change? Or will he crack under the pressure of his first paranormal investigation?**

**A/N: Hey there. Don't have much to say. Hopefully this'll be better than the original version. Hope you enjoy. No flames. And God bless you.**


End file.
